Fine for Now
by frozen.raspberry
Summary: Aphrodi has some problems with his subconscious habit of moving closer to whoever he's sleeping with.


The first time, he brushes it off as a coincidence, albeit an embarrassing one.

"It won't happen again," Aphrodi says sheepishly as he gets dressed, smiling at Endou apologetically. "I think it's probably just because I'm not used to sleeping with other people."

Endou raises an eyebrow, looking mildly amused. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it." He looks like he could start laughing at any moment, but Afuro tries his best not to scowl – it's not like it's _his _fault that he rolled over to wrap an arm around Mamoru in his sleep. It was just some subconscious instinct, so why does his boyfriend look so amused by this?

"What's with that smile? Do you think I did it on purpose or something?" Aphrodi tries to sound casual as he brushes his hair absentmindedly – but there's a little bit of humiliated frustration in his tone. Mostly he's embarrassed because he's never the one during the waking hours to cuddle, and the blond's kicking himself for doing something like that in his sleep. It's ruining his image of being the cooler, collected one of the two of them.

"Nah, don't worry, I believe you," Endou says, but that infuriating smile is still on his lips as he quickly kisses Terumi on his way out of the bedroom.

"Hmmph." When he looks in the mirror and sees himself blushing, Aphrodi's brushing becomes just a bit more erratic.

The second time it happens, Endou decides that it's _really _cute, but doesn't say so out loud. The brunet gives Aphrodi a knowing smile as his boyfriend goes through the steps of trying to excuse it. Sometimes Terumi's a little predictable.

"It's not really that big of a deal, y'know," Endou says with a shrug. "It's not like you're strangling me in my sleep. You're just hugging me, so what's the big deal?"

"It's – " _Embarrassing_, Endou thinks, making a little bet with himself. _He's gonna say it's embarrassing._ Instead, Aphrodi just trails off. "…It's nothing, never mind. It won't happen again, I promise this time."

If he's being truthful, if it doesn't happen again, Mamoru's gonna be pretty disappointed. Aphrodi's reluctance to do that sort of thing most of the time is usually something he can work with – the midfielder usually gives in pretty easily if Endou's the one to start the cuddling – but it's _really_ nice to wake up with Aphrodi's arms around him like that, his head on Endou's shoulder. And the blond looks so content like that – so genuinely happy and comfortable and safe, and if he could, Endou would like to keep that expression on Terumi's face _all_ the time. It really suits the blond.

His thoughts are interrupted a moment later. "I'm going for a run, I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay – " Endou says, but he doesn't quite get it out before Aphrodi's out the door, clearly not in the mood to talk about this. He flops back on the bed and stares at the ceiling, thinking about ways to ensure this isn't the last time it happens.

The third time it happens, Aphrodi's about ready to tear out his hair just from pure _frustration_ at what he keeps doing in his sleep. He hasn't spoken to Endou since he woke up, he's facing the other direction, though they're both still in bed. It's so irritating, and even worse, he has no control over it – and that's something Terumi Afuro can't stand more than just about anything else.

"Terumi," Endou says, poking him in the back. Aphrodi rolls back over, kicking the sheets off his legs so they won't get tangled up. He knows for sure, even without a mirror, that he's blushing, and their faces being so close isn't helping that – but oddly enough, Endou seems a little flushed too. "I wanna tell you something."

Aphrodi pauses for a beat, waiting for Mamoru to speak. "Okay?"

Another beat. And then the goalkeeper moves even _closer _to Aphrodi – _He's just doing this to mess with me_, he thinks – and whispers into Terumi's ear. "It's really cute when you move closer to me at night." He moves back, and grins at Afuro, who's too flustered to say anything – his face is red, and his mouth's hanging open a little.

Since he can't find anything to say, naturally, he covers his face with a pillow and doesn't say a word, even when Endou starts laughing.

The fourth time it happens, Aphrodi wakes up and moves closer to Endou, moving the covers over them a bit more. He doesn't miss the slight tease in the smile on Endou's lips as he lays his head on the brunet's shoulder, but he'll get back at him later. For now, laying like this with him is fine.

(Even if it does ruin his image a bit.)


End file.
